One Weekend, One Baby
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Ben, Rachel and Sammy watch Edward for the weekend, with some unexpected events!
Nathan laid sprawled out asleep on the couch, with his laptop sitting open on the coffee table and papers all over the place, it had been a long few days, his mom and dad took Ruby on a bit of a road trip, and about the time they left Edward had developed a stomach bug on top of all his deadlines at work, he was to thin

"Thanks again" Ben says as he hands some money to the cab that is sitting outside the house

"I can't wait to get my hands on that baby" Rachel says as her and Sammy walk across the yard ahead of Ben, they had decided to come for a suprise visit for a few days

"Oh I know" Sammy says smiling back at her "I bet he's grown so much since I saw him last time"

"Yea I still don't think it's fair" Ben says looking at Sammy as he puts the key in the door "your the ex-wife, and you got to see our nephew before us"

"Just open the door" Sammy says giving him a look

"So when are you going to tell him about you know" Rachel says looking at Sammy as they enter the house

"I will, I just want to make sure it's the right timing, see how stressed out he is from work and Edward and I'll take it from there" Sammy says looking at Rachel as they walk into the kitchen

"Anyone home?" Ben says as he walks into the kitchen, as he does he sees Nathan asleep on the couch

"I'm guessing now is not the right time" Rachel says as she sees Nathan and then looks at the mess around the living room

"Yea definitely not" Sammy says looking around "It looks like a tornado came through here"

"Hey little guy, come to Aunt Rachel" Rachel says a little while later as Sammy hands Edward to her after getting him out of the room

"He still not awake yet" Sammy says walking back into the living room where Ben is standing in the kitchen

"Not yet" Ben says looking at her "Hey there" he says walking over toward Edward in Rachel's arms

Just then Nathan's phone starts to go off as they watch him half asleep trying to fumble through the papers on the floor to find the phone "Hello" he says picking up the phone rubbing his eye's "Oh hey Jerry" he says as he gets off the couch and walks over towards the kitchen, he walks right past Ben, Rachel and Sammy as he continues to talk "Woah Jerry slow down what's going on?" he said before he stops and turns around now noticing the three standing in the kitchen, giving them a bewildered look as Sammy waves him to go on to focus on his phone call "Jerry you realize I have a kid" They hear Nathan say in fustration as he talks on the phone from his room "Okay no, no that's fine I'll just have to figure something out" he says before hanging up his phone

"Great" Nathan says as he walks back into the kitchen opening the fridge to get something to drink

"What's going on?" Ben says as Nathan shuts the fridge door as he walks over to get a glass to pour some juice in

"Apperently someone dropped out of a business trip for work, and now they need me to go in their place" Nathan says putting the juice back in the fridge "What are you guys doing here?" Nathan says looking at them

"Decided to come for a suprise visit" Rachel says as she lifts Edward up in the air

"I wouldn't do that much if I were you, he's had a stomach bug" Nathan says as Rachel brings him back down into her arms "I don't know what I'm going to do, Calbo and Retta are out of town, Mom and Dad are out of town, what am I going to do with Edward?"

"Well we could watch him" Ben says looking at Nathan

"You guys, you've only spent time with him today" Nathan says looking at them

"Thanks for the confidence booster" Rachel says giving him a sarcastic look

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way, just i'm exhausted" Nathan says rubbing his head "it's just are you sure you guys can handle this"

"I'll be here with them too, we can handle this" Sammy says walking over to Nathan giving him a reassuring look

"Okay so here's the emergency numbers and his feeding schdule, he has a doctors appointment on thursday and if anything happens I can be on the next plane home" Nathan says franticly in the kitchen as he goes over information with Sammy, Rachel and Ben as he holds Edward in his arms with his suitcase sitting beside him, this was the first time he had left Edward overnight since he brought him home from London

"It will be fine, your going to miss your plane flight if you don't leave now" Sammy says as she starts to push Nathan towards the door

"Okay I'm going" Nathan says as he moves toward the door

"Are you forgetting something?" Rachel says standing in the doorway as Nathan starts to walk across the yard towards the car

"What?" Nathan says turning around to look at them before realizing he still has Edward in his arm "Sorry" he says as he holds up Edward "bye buddy" he says giving him a kiss before he hands him back to Rachel "I'll call tonight" He says as he heads across the yard

"Okay, have a good flight" Rachel yells across the yard at him

"Say bye daddy" Sammy says as she waves Edwards hand towards Nathan as he gets into the car 


End file.
